


最后的夜晚

by Twilighti



Category: R1SE (Band), 明日之子 | The Coming One (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighti/pseuds/Twilighti
Summary: 这是一个借由「超戏剧行为艺术」而展开的故事，它主要发生在一所美院的师生中间。「超戏剧行为艺术」详见何塞•索莫萨的小说《谋杀的艺术》。简单来说，这是一种未来的艺术形态，它将人体当作新的画布材质。当人类被物化，许多问题就随之而来。
Relationships: 张颜齐/赵磊, 曾轶可/华晨宇, 赵磊/华晨宇, 赵磊/田燚





	1. Chapter 1

离毕业晚宴开始还有半小时，他仍然在和领带搏斗。这双手驯服过很多画布和颜料，却总是拿领带没有办法。华晨宇走进来时，衣帽间突然闪烁了一下。赵磊下意识去追寻光的来源：是导师颈上的一枚项链。

华晨宇问他：“还没弄好？”

“对呀。”

华晨宇走上前去，项链上的钻石再度闪花了赵磊的眼。导师三两下帮他把领带系好，顺手捋平了褶皱。

距离重新拉开。赵磊站在华晨宇跟前，黑色西装包裹出挺拔的身形。他仍然白，瘦，有神经质的表情。

华晨宇伸出手掌比了比：“长高了？”

赵磊哭笑不得：“老师，我早就成年了。”

“感觉比刚入学的时候高了一截。”华晨宇举着手在赵磊头顶挥舞。“长高多好啊。”

赵磊越过头顶去握华晨宇的手，把它轻轻放了下来。

他还记得刚来美院的时候。

树叶开始染黄。首都的秋天干燥多风，和长江尾的气候相去甚远。九月，赵磊投到华晨宇门下，开始研习超戏剧行为艺术。

关于导师，赵磊听过许多传闻：讲华晨宇是个天才，尚未从波尔多毕业就被美院相中，谈妥聘用事宜。华回京任教六年，研究领域从传统雕塑渐渐过渡到超戏剧行为艺术。华晨宇的外表和作品一样被人津津乐道，是圈中人喜爱的那一类长相。

赵磊起初有所顾虑。照片上的华晨宇显得如此年轻：头发茂密，笑起来没有皱纹，身上缺乏磨难的痕迹。这样的艺术家，难免让赵磊怀疑，他是否真的承担得起纷至杳来的赞颂。

华晨宇很忙，只在开学时组过一次会，之后三个月就影踪成谜，每周只出现一次，为了上课。没人可以在别的时间打扰到他。赵磊联系华晨宇的唯一渠道是电子邮件。尽管，按照惯例，华晨宇与新学生们交换了微信和手机号码；但伴随着写下的那串数字，华晨宇强调：“不到十万火急的时候，不要打电话，也不要发微信。写邮件给我就好。”

会后，田燚向师弟师妹解释：老师有严重的社交恐惧。赵磊看着师兄说话时略显僵硬的表情，心想：社交恐惧症也会师承吗？

赵磊不排斥社交活动，也不热衷。和他人絮絮叨叨地交谈，可以获得必要的信息，代价是消耗过多的精力。赵磊很注重自己的外在形象，因此缺点刻板印象里的艺术家气质。他从不昼夜颠倒、胡子拉碴、苍白病态，衣柜和画箱遵守同一套编排秩序，逻辑感强烈。赵磊对自己的生活拥有绝对的主导权。

在必要的社交环节，赵磊必要地介绍自己的出身：我的导师是华晨宇。其他人便瞬间理解了他的光鲜亮丽：噢，原来是那个人的学生，难怪。

难怪什么？

赵磊一直没搞懂这句话的潜台词。

课表里有几门本科必修课，专为跨专业研究生准备。赵磊只好牺牲掉晚上的时间，一点一点补超戏剧行为艺术的基础课程。华晨宇的课安排在每周三晚上，讲欧洲艺术：从十九世纪到当代。助教是田燚。

华的课太受欢迎，或者说，他本人太受欢迎，以至于教室里一座难求。赵磊第一次进教室时吓了一跳：乌泱乌泱的一片人头，年轻人叽叽喳喳地聊天，快把房顶掀翻。他左顾右盼，找不到座位。田燚坐在第一排，靠门边，身旁倒是空的。本科生再热情也不敢去碰助教旁边的位置，生怕课上被点起来回答问题。就在那时田燚把书合上，抬起了头，看到赵磊犹疑不定的表情。田燚冲他招了招手。

此后，赵磊每次上课都坐在田燚旁边。靠门的座位同时也靠墙，田燚坐里侧，让赵磊坐外侧。赵磊贴心：你是助教，这样不方便为老师提供帮助。而田燚更贴心：老师开始上课之后就很少需要我帮忙了。你坐里面看不到 ppt 的，太偏。

但他们俩的关系并没有什么实质的变化。当华晨宇将多媒体幕布降下来，发出上课的信号，田燚就开始阅读自己带的文献资料。赵磊在一旁听课，抄 ppt 上的重点。井水不犯河水。华晨宇偶尔朝这边看一眼，眼光很淡，一扫就过去了。他偏爱田燚，对赵磊的感觉就一般。一碗水是端不平的，至少在刚开始。

有一次放学，华晨宇没有让田燚送自己去校车站，一个人先走了。学生呼啦啦涌出教室的时候赵磊还忙着补笔记，坐在旁边的田燚望向门外，随后站起身，拍了拍他。赵磊把椅子往前挪，让出一条窄缝，接着抄手机上的重点。但他听见门外传来嘈杂的交谈，一个男声正急促地说话，大概是华晨宇；另外有一个细而尖的女声。田燚很快就回来了：“你待会儿有事吗？”

赵磊刚把笔帽盖好：“没有啊。怎么了？”

田燚拎起自己的包：“那一起走吧。”

他们肩并肩走在夜晚十点的校园里。赵磊想到：这是第一次，他和师兄一起走路——或者说，散步？田燚看上去有些神秘而难以接近，像导师一样。几乎所有的学生都知道田燚是华晨宇的爱徒：这个瘦高个子、沉默寡言的男生，从大三起开始跟着华晨宇做项目，直到顺利保研，毫无悬念地拜在华的门下，成为华工作时的御用助手、上课时唯一的助教。某种程度上，田燚也算是光环加身。

神秘又难以接近的田燚终于开口说话了：“你想去超市吗？”

“啊？”赵磊才发现他们已经走到了校园超市门前。“好啊。”

田燚走进去，轻车熟路直奔冰柜，捞出一根雪糕。他回头望了赵磊一眼，用表情问他：你要不要。

赵磊摇了摇头。

包装破开的声音在黑暗中清晰可闻。赵磊找了个话题：“师兄今天怎么没和老师一起走啊？”

“叫我四火就好了。”田燚专心地对付手上的雪糕，“刚才放学的时候，有人来找老师。”他看了赵磊一眼，想到什么似的，没有再往下说了。

原来是有事。话题到这里就断了。田燚另起了个头：“你住哪一栋？”

赵磊指指不远处。“就在前面。那我先回去啦。”

田燚说：“再见。”

赵磊说：“再见。”

于是赵磊朝着自己的寝室走去。九月底的秋风猝不及防地卷过来，激得他打了个喷嚏。天气开始变凉了。赵磊回头看了一眼，田燚立在路灯下，笔直的背影像另一盏路灯。路灯抬手冲赵磊挥了挥。

赵磊回过头。怎么有人大冷天还吃雪糕的。

他踏进门去。


	2. Chapter 2

华晨宇的课并不能引起赵磊太多的重视。说到底，那是一门基础课程，而有关西方艺术的整个发展史，从史前到当代，赵磊早在备考时就烂熟于心。还有更多事情要去做，譬如学习系统的研究方法；譬如在教室与一堆原始材料相看两厌；譬如阅读排版密密麻麻的文献（备注：英文）；譬如两眼一黑，独自摸索此后的毕业设计主题。

华晨宇说到做到。除了周三晚上，他像是从这个世界上消失了一般，叫人连半个影子都捉不住。但学生发的邮件他都会回，通常在早晨五点左右，署名“华”的邮件会从互联网那一头传来。当学生满怀希望地点开邮件，他们绝不会看到一个清晰明了的问题解决方法。华晨宇延伸出了更多的问题，并附上了一列长长的参考书单和网址。那意思很明显：请自行查阅，并完成我额外布置的作业。做大牛的学生总得付出些代价。

十一长假过后的第一个周六早晨，赵磊早早地到了实验教室，为期末作业找灵感。超戏剧行为艺术让他感到无所适从。这是一个新的艺术创作分支，从诞生至今不过十来年的时间，而华晨宇牵头把其引进国内也不过四五年。前人留下来的作品很少，也缺乏系统深刻的理论剖析。

为此设置硕士学位是不是太早了。赵磊忍不住想，我们都是来打头阵的。

赵磊本科时学的是油画。在长三角，绘画逐渐变得抽象、随机，马列维奇和波洛克同样受欢迎。然而，无论油画怎样往抽象化的方向走，它始终是平面的存在。需要解决的只是创作者和颜料之间的关系。而超戏剧行为艺术将“人”这一立体的、三维的存在牵扯进来，为创作增添了太多不确定因素。最直观的一点：人体画布需要常常更换。它们总是有很多别的事情，譬如家庭变故、工作更替或者身体抱恙。棉和麻就没有这种困扰，因而得以一动不动存在数年。

赵磊还没有开始挑选人体画布。他想尽量延迟这件事的发生。

田燚问赵磊在哪儿。“最近有个新展，一起去看吗？”

赵磊揉了揉眉心。“好。”

田燚带赵磊去看的是一个回顾展。美术馆的外墙张贴着巨幅海报：《瞬间与永恒：超戏剧行为艺术十五年》。赵磊恍然。竟然已经十五年了。范·提许在 2005 年创作出最后一个超戏剧行为艺术作品，转年即逝世。和这位大师有关的人体画布总是莫名其妙地消失或者死亡，近两年有人重新研究这件怪事，声称画布残损的背后藏着范·提许成为艺术大师的终极秘密。范·提许死了之后，超戏剧行为艺术低落了一阵，很快又重新风靡起来。也许是人们需要它。

赵磊跟着田燚走进门。展出的人体画布很少，绝大部分真品都非常脆弱，经不起长途折腾，只能以照片或影像的形式留在北京。华晨宇早期的作品也被陈列出来，是真正的人体画布，正在面无表情地看着他们。赵磊仔细看标签。《卡西莫多的礼物》，2014 年首度展出，这是换上的第四个画布。

走远一点之后，田燚轻声说：“那个画布是我和老师一起挑的。”

“真的啊？”

“嗯。”

赵磊说：“老师好像不怎么换画布。这才第四个。”

“他不喜欢频繁地更换画布。不然就会花很多精力来重新添加细节。老师规定每个画布至少要维持一年时间，除非它快要死了。”

“这很难啊。是不是对画布太苛刻了？”

田燚露出了某种宽容的表情。“人体画布的重点在于画布，不在于人体。”

赵磊听过类似的话。大家都认同人体画布只是一个物，这有利于在创作时将感情和理智区分开。他大概是还没有适应。一想到人体画布会呼吸、会自主地运动，赵磊总觉得哪里怪怪的。

田燚看出了师弟的欲言又止。“不是说不把人体画布当人看，”他说，“就有点类似于公私分开。画布在工作时要尽全力扮演一个物体。但不工作的时候我们也会友好交流。”

他们几乎走到了展厅的出口。中午的阳光从大玻璃门滑进来，闪得让人看不清。赵磊听见田燚问他：“一起吃饭吗？”

周末的艺术区人来人往。田燚对这一片很熟悉，问赵磊想吃什么。吃饭的内容通常是依据人际关系来定的。对赵磊来说，田燚这个人与他介于不熟与朋友之间，不能吃得太随便，但也不至于要上穿正装的餐厅。火锅味儿太冲，日料过于局促，江浙菜的话——赵磊问了一下，田燚也不爱酸甜。最终决定去打边炉。

餐厅就在艺术中心对面，门口排着短短一截队伍。田燚去前台取了个号，和赵磊坐在外头的塑料小凳上等。临近冬季，小道上还剩几棵树在苟延残喘，摇晃着半黄半绿的叶子。谁也没有说话。他俩在正午的暖阳里晒着，直到看见一个人朝这个方向走来。

赵磊看了田燚一眼，发现对方也在看自己。

那个人真像他们的导师。


	3. Chapter 3

半个月前，曾悄无声息地回到北京。蓝色小皮箱在传送带上不紧不慢地滑着。曾戴上眼镜，拎起行李，走出去。属于她的车缓缓地开过来。

夜里的美院很安静，像没有人似的。主教学楼的灯光明亮，曾仔细阅读着教室外张贴的课表，试图在某一张表上找到华晨宇的名字。其实用不着这样费劲；只要随便拉住路过的某一位学生，大概都可以问出美院名人华老师的下落。但曾对华晨宇的名气缺乏认识。再说，她有足够的空闲时间，可以随心所欲地打量这个小小的校园。

走到正确的教室时，下课铃刚好打响。星期三的晚课结束了。曾在门外听到扩音器放大的男声，华晨宇说：“好了，下课。”随之而来的是窸窸窣窣的动静，夹杂着椅子移动拖出的几声尖叫。学生从狭窄的门鱼跃而出。曾抱臂站着，等到一个无人进出的瞬间，朝教室探头。

钢笔落地的声响干脆而沉重。

曾说：“嗨。”

华晨宇俯身去捡笔，把它插回自己的衬衫口袋。“嗨。”

曾笑了笑。

华晨宇顾不上收拾讲台，径直走出来。

“你回来了？”一句废话。

“嗯。”

“那，来这里……呃，我的意思是，这么晚了……不对，也不是……”

来这里做什么。真实的下半句很好猜，就不用问出来了。曾说：“没事。”她向来喜欢随便乱走。从蒙马特走到波尔多。从希腊的岛走回花家地。

田燚静静地望了一会门口，然后拍拍赵磊，侧身走出来。他的老师正和一个短发女人交谈，对方看上去很酷，因为老师紧张得说不出话了。田燚向曾点了点头，算是打过招呼；旋即便问：“老师？”

华晨宇像被唤回了魂。他看了一眼田燚。“四火，待会儿我自己回去。”

田燚说：“好的。”于是返回教室去了。好学生总是懂得分寸。

那天晚上无事发生。天气平静时，人就随之平静。田燚在回宿舍路上买了个雪糕，和赵磊说的话不超过十句。华晨宇和曾在教学楼外的环形广场坐了一会儿，聊了些有的没的。广场没有路灯，远处的白杨林和灌木丛影子黏在一起。曾回京是为了休息——她说，“倦鸟归林”——顺便找找下一张专辑的灵感。

华说：“那你没事也可以过来看看。”

曾答：“好啊。”

没有更多。从前在波尔多不存在的，现在在北京也不会产生。华晨宇已经从突然重遇的震惊中恢复过来。要离开的时候，华先起身，微微弯曲手臂：“这边太黑了，你扶着我吧。”

曾伸出手去。他们缓缓地下了阶梯。

分别的时候，曾说：“你长大了唉。但还是很可爱。”

华抗议道：“我三十了！”

曾笑着走了。

十一长假之后，一个超戏剧行为艺术回顾展在尤伦斯开幕。华晨宇用私人账号给曾发消息，请她有空来看，语气多少有点诚惶诚恐。曾回复消息的习惯像她本人，时隐时现，有时显示“已读”就算是答应。开幕当天华晨宇没在人群中发现曾的面孔。夜里他应酬完毕，回家把正装换了，收到曾的消息：“我明天去看。”

华问：“几点？我去接你。”

“不用。”

第二日曾的蓝色自行车驶入酒仙桥路。华晨宇在门边等着，冲她招手。第一次参观超戏剧行为艺术的人几乎都会受到精神上的刺激，会感到激动、愤怒或者厌恶。但曾全程脸色平静。

华问：“小可，你觉得怎么样？”

曾答：“没有感觉。”

“不喜欢？”

“也不叫‘不喜欢’……我想想。可以说是‘不感兴趣’吧。”曾停在钟楼怪人旁边，凝视着画布的手。过了很久，她突然反应过来：“这是活人？”

华说：“对。”

曾难以置信地凑近去看。片刻之后，她说：“这个作品很好，我知道它肯定很好。但是这个人一点都不生动。他没有感情。所以我无法感兴趣。”

画布闻言，忧郁地看了曾一眼。

华说：“它的感情是我规定的。”

曾问：“所以他表现的是你的感情？”

“对。”

曾摇摇头。“可是当你的感情从你的身体里转移出去，寄托给别人以后，就不完整了，会变得很片面。”

“但是，以往的艺术也是转移感情的行为啊。绘画、雕塑什么的，都在用别的材料寄托感情。”

曾说：“他是个人啊。不是画纸或者泥土。”

“你可以把它看成泥土。像我以前在波尔多摆的那些。”

“华晨宇，你的想法真的蛮疯狂的。”

华耸了耸肩，仿佛在说：我一向如此。

“不过我突然有了新的灵感。”曾接着说。“谢谢你。走吧，请你吃饭。”

华凑过去：“吃什么？”

“你选啊。”

他们肩并着肩，走出了尤伦斯。


	4. Chapter 4

赵磊和田燚下意识地直起身，看着华晨宇走过来。导师没有发现他们，聚精会神地在滑手机，和身边的女伴一同看着什么。新鲜事，导师身边有异性了。恰逢服务员来叫号，把他俩领进了店里。

华的私生活不属于学生可以深究的范围。那日之后，华身边的短发女人再没出现过。也许她不喜欢来学校。每周三下课，田燚和赵磊结伴而行，华晨宇则独自踏出校门。日子平缓地往前推进，华晨宇难得群发邮件，提醒学生准备期末作业。那是寒潮来临的前一天。

学校对面有一座商场，专卖各类材料用具。一些补习班隐秘地夹在其中。在固定的日子里，不少画布公司和独立工作室会带着资料过来，兜售他们的画布产品。像是一个展会。田燚几乎每个月都会过来一趟，挑选自己想要的画布；或者替华晨宇挑，将新画布的信息整理归类，送到华那里去。他是个尽职尽责的助理，值得被导师喜爱。

在收到期末作业提醒邮件之后，赵磊问田燚能不能带他去看画布。对于这类交易，赵磊毫无概念，担忧自己会踩中雷区。有个前辈带着总是好的。深夜，田燚保存好开题报告，按亮手机看到师弟的消息。他略一思索，和赵磊约定了时间。

天气太冷，学生们渐渐不在室外活动了。赵磊还维持着夏季的作息，六点半醒，洗漱，晨跑，换个衣服到食堂吃早饭。星期六的早晨，田燚端着餐盘在赵磊对面坐下来，碗里的豆浆蒸腾着热气：“你什么时候过去？”

赵磊说：“九点可以吗？”

“应该可以。”

“我有点担心。”

“嗯？”

“担心挑到不合适的，”赵磊笑了笑，“万一我和画布磨合不好怎么办？”

田燚把嘴巴里的食物咽下去，才说：“不会的。”

“如果你对作品有足够清晰的想法，其实很容易发现自己想要什么样的画布。”田燚说，“就像……就像魔杖挑主人的感觉。”

“你这样比喻的话，那应该是画布挑作者。”

“不，”田燚摇摇头，“我们是魔杖，画布是被我们挑选的巫师。”

画布们极少现身于展会中，只会以薄薄几页资料的形式出现在挑选者眼前。在正式签订合同之前，画布几乎没有机会与挑中自己的艺术家直接沟通，一切琐碎事务可以由公司和经纪人代劳。如果没有靠谱的中间人，画布就可能输得一无所有。对艺术家来说也是如此。

田燚带着赵磊进入内场。来挑画布的人很多，有些是已经成名的艺术家，有些是本校的学生。赵磊认出了几个熟悉面孔。甫一进门，田燚就被叫走了；在这样的场合，总是有人需要他。

看过好几个公司的资料册，赵磊一无所获。他甚至不知道自己想要一个什么样的画布。大概，机体功能正常就行。大半个学期以来，赵磊一直忙于补习基础课程，读理论文献就足以消耗掉大部分的时间。有时也做实际操作，根据专业老师的要求，观察画布的结构，练习给画布上底色——但那些练习用的画布都是模型，不是真人。模型们不说话，不会累，不睡觉，从早到晚任人拿捏。这远远不够，真正的人体画布肯定不是这样的。赵磊对真实的画布缺乏了解，也就无从产生想法。

赵磊逛了一圈回来，看到田燚在和一个人说着什么。那人很好认，是个最近刚冒出头的新锐艺术家，网络上铺天盖地都是他的宣传，以及广告。赵磊站在不远处看了一会儿。田燚的表情不温不火，偶尔搭个话。以前赵磊总觉得田燚有社交恐惧，说不好看到陌生人就会大脑宕机。今天看来倒是没什么问题，虽然他看上去不太想和这位新贵聊天。

田燚转了转眼珠子，表情里一闪而过的不耐烦被赵磊捕捉到了。

然后，赵磊走上前去。

“谢谢你。”田燚真诚地望向赵磊，然后指指菜单：“请你吃冰淇淋。”

赵磊摇摇头：“我不吃冰淇淋。”

田燚想了想。

“那请你喝咖啡。”

再拒绝就太不近人情了，赵磊答应下来。于是田燚举着一个粉色的椰奶红豆谷物巴菲杯，带赵磊下楼去买咖啡。

赵磊问：“刚才那个人，跟你说了什么啊？”

“没说什么。”田燚小心地舀了一勺谷物碎。“他想和老师谈合作。”

“合作什么？”

“他说他手上有一个非常好的画布，想转手给老师。但是他需要一场发布会来完成转让仪式。”

“是什么样的画布啊？”

田燚叹了口气。“我看了，那不是画布，是模特。”

“模特和画布有什么区别？”这位新贵说道，“反正都是展示人体罢了。”

田燚维持着礼貌：“对我们来说，画布是一种材料，有着严格的制作要求。”

“不重要不重要。我们可以谈谈发布会。”

田燚忍不住翻了半个白眼。之后，那半个白眼救他于水火之中。

两人站在一楼的大门边，目送商场顾客来来去去。这是个一无所获的周六上午。

粉色的冰淇淋从尖端开始缓慢融化。赵磊戳一下咖啡底部的冰块，问田燚：“你还回去吗？”

田燚没说话。

“那我们出去吧。”

两条瘦削的人影一前一后，从旋转门闪出了商场。


	5. Chapter 5

按照教学安排，周三晚上的授课即将进入尾声。那是十二月初。华在倒数第三个教学周透露了考评的相关内容，收获台下哀声一片。有大胆的学生举手：“华老师，怎么样才能不挂科？”

拐弯抹角。其实想问怎么样会挂科。华晨宇敲了敲手上的名册：“我不会放水。希望大家好好对待期末考试，没认真听讲的，今晚回去就可以开始熬夜了。”听到哀鸣往上升了一个八度，华晨宇笑眼弯弯，很满意的样子。“我无法承诺你们只要做了什么就会及格。非要说的话，只有用心的人才不会挂科。下课。”

田燚起身，上去帮华晨宇收拾东西。赵磊点亮手机屏幕，确认航空公司发来的短信。他把笔记本和平板塞进背包，走近讲台：“四火。”

田燚正在擦黑板，闻声转头：“嗯？”

“我下周三有事，就不来上课啦。”

田燚说：“好的。”

华晨宇仔细打量赵磊的脸。他当然记得自己带过的每一个学生，而赵磊又在第一排坐了那么久。只是二年级的学生忙着开题，三年级的学生忙着结题，都是大工程，华晨宇因此不大有精力过问新生。他觉得放养研一也是好的。让他们自由自在多窜一会儿，少点过来人的指手画脚，才能找到自己的路。加上赵磊很少与华晨宇交流，不论是周三的晚课，还是平时的邮件；他几乎没有和华晨宇对话过。他是个令人陌生的学生。

倒是和四火玩得好，华晨宇想。

“赵磊，其实你不来上课也行。”华晨宇说，“你复试时答得很好，我看得出基本功。”

赵磊说：“谢谢老师。”

“不过，记得来考试。规则还是要遵守的。”

赵磊说：“我会来的。”他拉了拉背包带子，礼貌地朝华晨宇点头，然后转过身走了。

曾轶可在尤伦斯当代艺术中心对面喝咖啡。她坐在落地窗边，看门口进进出出的人群。大幅的展览海报仍旧花枝招展地贴着，表面很新，应该是换过。这些天刮过几场大风，车和人尚不能轻松而退，遑论一张脆弱海报。曾轶可看了看表：下午六点二十五。她放下纸杯，走出去，到对面买了张纸质的展览门票。

那个卡西莫多还在，维持着既定的姿势。临近闭馆时间，展馆里人很少。安保人员大概走到别的地方巡逻了。曾悄悄地靠近画布：“嘿。”

卡西莫多再次转动眼珠，忧郁地看了曾一眼。

曾轶可用英语问他：“你待会有时间吗？”

维克多▪杜布瓦，法国籍，去年刚接任卡西莫多。等画布去操作间清洗画漆的时候，曾轶可把说明卡片读了十几遍。保安巡逻到她眼前：“您好，我们已经闭馆了。”

曾轶可说：“我知道。”

“那请您尽快离开吧。”

“那个，”曾轶可指指说明卡片，“我是来找人的。”

“找谁？”

曾沉默了一下。随后，她拉开随身携带的小包，翻来翻去，拈出一张带着尤伦斯标志的邀请函：内页盖着官方的印章，正文底下有华晨宇的签名。那天观展时华给她的，说是做个纪念。

曾轶可想：谢天谢地，他没写日期。

保安说：“华先生今天没来。”

“他说他来了，让我上去找。”曾没等对方回答，侧身走了，顺着阶梯上了二楼。

展览结束后的美术馆就像剧场的后台。所有用具乱糟糟地挤在一起。谁都听不清谁说话。有几个画布裹着浴袍，在浴室外排队等着冲洗。有的画布在化妆间卸妆，或者，按艺术家要求粘在脸上的各类奇异装饰。曾轶可觉得自己走进了外星人的飞船舱：这里的所有画布都有钛白色的皮肤。华之前告诉她：这是画布的底色。画布必须拥有底色，不仅是为了方便后续上色，还为了遮盖人体天然的毛孔。底色是不会被轻易洗掉的。

维克多已经清洗完毕，穿上了来时的便装。他戴上帽子、墨镜和手套，将围巾围在脖子上压实，最大程度地掩盖了惨白的肤色。他看见曾，对她点头示意。

两人一同走出尤伦斯，天已经完全黑了。离酒馆营业还早。他们肩并肩在北京的路上走，与疲惫的上班族擦身而过。

维克多问：“所以，你想知道什么？”

曾说：“一些有关人体画布的事情。”

“你是华的朋友吗？”

“我猜他觉得是。”

“那你觉得呢？”

曾轶可认真想了想。“是的。他是我的朋友。”

“你想知道的事情，应该不会涉及到我需要保密的内容吧？”

“我不知道你们的保密协议有什么要求。”曾轶可说，“但大概不会。我想知道的事情，有关你和你的作者。”

飞机降落在萧山机场。赵磊随着人流往前走，南方湿润的空气包围了他。距离北上不到半年时间，江南水乡和柔情蜜意已经远了。赵磊没有托运任何物品，只随身带了个手提包；但他仍然在行李转盘前停下，眼看着乘客将箱子一个个带走。

新的航班还没落地。行李提取处渐渐变得空旷起来。

手机消息提示音响起。赵磊按亮屏幕看了一眼，往出口走去。

在灯火明亮的到达大厅，有个穿工装裤的人正在等他。


	6. Chapter 6

“你是去年开始成为卡西莫多的，对吗？”

“是的，女士。”

“但是你之前好像，没有做过画布。”

“没错，女士。”

“那我想知道，华晨宇为什么会选你？”

我想，说起来可能有点长。首先要解释一下我现在的工作。我在做人体画布的工作。画布需要签约进画布公司，然后等待艺术家挑选。就像做模特一样。但我是临时被华找到的。他找到我时，我还在法国的一家证券公司上班。去年，上一个卡西莫多离开了。我从别人那里得知，华不会轻易更换画布，除非对方被下了病危通知书——我只是打个比方。离开的那个画布其实很健康。有一点比较特别，她是女性，半年来男扮女装，站在美术馆里。没人知道她为什么突然离开。可能是自己走的，也可能是华让她走的。你相信吗？我认为华和她之间有些故事。

我的女朋友是专业的人体画布。老实说，一开始我不能接受自己的女友一丝不挂地出现在公众眼前。我也不能理解超戏剧行为艺术，即使是现在，我自己变成画布，站在展厅里，仍然不知道这种行为艺术意义何在。

这份工作正是女朋友向我介绍的。华是个什么样的人？我认为他是非常出色的艺术家。听出来了？没错，他工作时极其迷人，但生活上就缺了点什么。我是个法国人。以法国人的视角来看，华简直没有生活。他不是那种不吃不喝的工作狂，有时也和我们一起喝酒，抽烟。也有女人，那个画布。这只是我的猜测，但我的猜测一向很准。有女人不代表有爱，你是否明白我的意思，女士？我观察到华不能真正地信任他人。他始终是有所保留的。这很容易看出来，因为大部分艺术家对自己的生活充满热情，他们只会热情过了头。

在我还是个孩子的时候，我经历过一场火灾。它毁掉了我的脸，让我把一整个青春期的时间花在了医院。手术很成功。中间也有小波折，但总体来说是成功的，至少我找到了女朋友。华看中了这一点，他觉得我适合接下敲钟人的任务，因此来游说我。我同意了，以个人的身份和他签了两年的合同。我不属于任何画布公司，因为两年结束后，我还是要回证券公司上班的。老实说，我现在就想回去上班。难以想象这世界上有比做交易员还无聊的工作，那就是在美术馆站上一整天。

你说你是华的朋友，女士。噢，曾女士。聊天不是一个人的事情。作为交换，也请你谈谈有关华的事情吧。比如，你和华是怎么成为朋友的？

“呃，很普通。”曾轶可说，“就是有一天我们都在听一个小提琴手拉琴，然后一起去喝了杯咖啡。之后又一起喝酒。就这样，对。”

_他没有单独带女性来看过自己的作品。我想你并不普通，女士。_

曾轶可耸耸肩。“也许你说得对。但我对他是普通的。至少……现在是这样。”

_为什么呢？为什么不尝试一下？也许你可以让他信任别人呢？_

为什么走到了这一步。

赵磊坐在沙发里。沙发是他和张颜齐一起去买的，经历了那么多事情，它依旧显得柔软忠诚，本分地承受着赵磊的重量。墙上还挂着他以前画的油画。为了赶在生日时送给张颜齐，赵磊没有给油画上清漆。那画在与空气经年累月的接触中渐渐灰暗了。起初，颜色的些许暗淡，只有赵磊觉察得到。等到他们的关系日趋紧张的时候，谁都看出来了：不上清漆的油画是一种灾难。

赵磊盯着墙上的画。他甚至感觉画布上的颜料凝结在一起，成了一团一团顽固的硬块。赵磊很少画不写实的油画，这一幅是做毕业设计时抽空绘制的。那时候他在研究一个小众的宫廷画家。画家有不少上乘的写实之作，但都在革命军攻打王宫时损毁了。有一幅水彩，风格近似后来的印象派，被藏在偏殿的地板里，多年后被考古者挖掘出来。赵磊费尽心思才找到作品的照片。快速飘逸的笔触形成了绘画对象的轮廓；画里的男孩有忧郁的眼神。尽管如此，用色实在明亮，让人难以产生沮丧的感觉。画家作画时的心情极大影响了色彩的呈现。

赵磊见到画的第一眼，就想着临摹一幅送给张颜齐。他画了，送了，作品悬挂在对面墙上，渐渐灰尘密布，像一具陈年旧尸。

有些东西就这么死了。

张颜齐在隔壁房间收拾行李。年底他将退租，回到魂牵梦萦的山城故乡。此次电联赵磊，是叫他回来拿走自己的东西。否则房东会全部扔到楼下的垃圾箱，不分类。

说到底，张颜齐的私人物品不多。他和赵磊共用很多东西：床，杯子，台灯，加湿器，洗面奶。他不认为自己是这些东西的主人。因此只把一些书和红色玩偶塞进行李箱。还有耳机。还有黑色针织帽。还有奥特曼。还有围巾。还有手套。还有键盘。还有熏香蜡烛。还有一式两份的耳钉。还有外面墙上那幅画。

张颜齐怀着平常心走出房间。他有点疑惑，站着观察了一会儿赵磊，然后转到厨房里去，拧亮暖黄色的吊灯。小炉灶开了火，一个鸡蛋滑进锅里。渐渐有米酒的香气传出来。

张颜齐关掉火，把碗端出去，放在桌上。他蹲下来，耐心地看着赵磊。

他说：“你不要哭了。”


	7. Chapter 7

维克多的问话，多少让曾回忆起了法国往事。和华的相遇完全是个巧合。只是因为某天一起听了某个街头艺人的演奏；谁来得早一点，谁来得晚一点，结局也许就完全不同。

曾轶可还记得那个小提琴手拉的是巴赫。 G 小调。华很喜欢巴赫。从华的住所离开那天，曾早早被闹铃唤醒。不是她的闹钟，是他的。铃声是某首平均律。她走出房门，帮他关掉闹钟。曾久久凝视着沙发上的华。这个人，这个听巴赫的人，做雕塑的人，毫无防备地带她回来，但又拒绝一块儿喝啤酒的人。这个人，循环往复，就像赋格。

下一个教学周的周三，赵磊果然没有来上课。田燚坐在第一排边上，难得没有自顾自地看文献，而是认认真真记录华给的课程复习重点。放学后，他把笔记拍下来，发给赵磊。

赵磊的回复姗姗来迟。这挺反常，田燚不记得赵磊会拖延任何事。他在周四晚上九点接到赵磊的消息：“四火，我可以去你那里住一晚吗？”

田燚不住宿舍，在离学校不远处租了房子。他打字：“可以。你什么时候到？”

“我马上要上飞机了。落地大概十二点吧。”

“那我等会儿去接你。”

田燚一个人住。小小的房子里物件繁多，电脑没关，荧荧的光正在闪烁。有个小东西在黑暗中奔过来，缠住了赵磊的腿。田燚把灯打开，泰迪毛茸茸的身子显露出来。

“它好像喜欢你哦。”田燚说。

赵磊蹲下身去，揉揉小泰迪的狗毛。他什么也没说。

田燚走进厨房，倒了一杯热水。赵磊沉默得反常，但田燚不会多嘴去问。谁都有低落的时候。田燚捋平床单的褶皱，喊赵磊睡觉：“今天你睡床。”

“那你呢？”

“我睡沙发。”

“我去睡沙发吧。打地铺也可以。”

“不可以。”田燚说，“赵磊，你希望我问你发生了什么事吗？”

“不希望。”

“那我不问。作为交换，你去睡床。”说着，田燚把客厅的灯关掉，躺进沙发里。“晚安。”

赵磊站在房间门口，俯视田燚的发顶。

“晚安。”

床很柔软，赵磊一夜无梦。第二天一早，赵磊提着行李回了学校。期末作业还在前面等着，他没时间伤春悲秋。赵磊已经找到了合适的画布，那画布高而瘦，有宽大的骨架和丧气的脸。他该开始构思作品了。

田燚醒来的时候，阳光已经照上了房门。他的小狗窝在垫子里，吃饱喝足，舒服地摇着尾巴。田燚抓抓头发，坐起来。茶几上放着两个包装袋，印着某连锁面包店的 logo 。他伸手探了探，尚有余温。赵磊给他买了早餐。

从杭州回来之后，赵磊试图当作一切都没发生过。或者说，一切都过去了。他已经不是国美的学生，也就不必留恋国美时期认识的人。旁人没有看出他的异常，田燚守口如瓶，实在值得信赖。赵磊开始长时间地泡在实验教室，孜孜不倦地给画布上色。画布来自某个东欧国家，名字拗口，因此赵磊只取首字母 K 来称呼他。

K 嘴巴闲不住，总是没话找话，非要和赵磊聊些什么。这天 K 问：“ Ray ，你有男朋友吗？”

赵磊正在挑选蓝色系颜料，闻言停下了手里的工作。“你怎么看出来的？”

“同类之间很好认。”

“我单身。刚分手。”

“没有约会对象？”

“没有呀。”

“我怎么样？”

“你是我的画布。”

“我也可以是你的情人， Ray 。”

赵磊皱起了眉头。他不喜欢这种感觉。K 的眼神野心勃勃，在欲望之外还有别的东西。他想起田燚说过的话。有的画布喜欢模糊与艺术家的边界，不论精神还是肉体，以借此获得更多利益。赵磊不太能接受这个。他学习纯艺术将近十年，看过许多惊世骇俗的作品，也能欣赏后现代艺术家的疯狂和热情。但赵磊不会把这种妄图搞砸一切的精神运用到生活中。

艺术是艺术，生活是生活，恋爱是恋爱。

他抬手阻挡 K 往前，勾线笔的笔尖正指着对方的眼皮，像把剑。“停下来。”

“相信我，我可以让你忘记前男友。不管他是谁。”

赵磊简直想吐。他侧身躲开 K 的手，顺势站起来，勾线笔直直掉进桶里。

“你明天再来，可以吗？”

说完，赵磊头也不回地离开了。

走出教学楼的时候，赵磊才发现天已经黑了。为了更好地进行人体画布创作，实验教室的窗帘总是拉得很紧，天花板上的灯光亮度也很足，让人难以分辨昼夜。赵磊突然感到一阵疲惫，才想起来自己还没吃饭。没吃晚饭。午饭吃了吗？好像也没有。他光顾着画画了。冬天的北京过分萧瑟，他不想一个人吃饭。赵磊打开微信，今天没人找他。最常聊天的前男友已经进了黑名单，聊天页面顶部是和田燚的对话框。

赵磊点进去，给田燚发了条消息。

田燚也没吃饭，在忙着改开题报告。华晨宇第五次把田燚的报告打了回来。面对真正严肃的事，他们的导师总是不留情面。赵磊凭着记忆摸索到田燚的住处，看见门把上挂着一个外卖袋子。

……忙到连饭都没空拿啊。

赵磊伸手把袋子摘下来，敲了敲门。

对于画布的越界行为，田燚见怪不怪。他挑画布自有一手，几乎没被骚扰过，但是帮导师处理过太多次画布的越轨行为。

“老师真的很有魅力啊。”赵磊感叹道。

“不是魅力的问题。”田燚说，“客观来说，老师在业内的人气和身价都很高。相比其他艺术家，和老师攀上关系能得到最多的好处。”

“至少画布们会喜欢老师的人格吧？”

“不一定。就算老师是个猥琐的人——对不起，我只是为了说明——他们也无所谓。攀上就行。”

赵磊问：“这样的画布怎么能在艺术界立足？”

“有艺术家支持就可以。”田燚目不转睛地检查报告，手上在开一副一次性筷子。“很少有人在乎艺术家和画布是什么关系。只要画布能卖出去，艺术家能成名就可以了。很离谱，对不对？我也这么觉得。但现实就是这样的。”

尽管如此，华晨宇仍旧常常叮嘱他们有分寸地对待画布。在创作中，你必须把他们当成物品，客观冷静地面对。不要试图走捷径。也不要试图给他人提供捷径。

“那我们恪守老师的准则，是为了什么？”赵磊问田燚。

保存，关闭文档。第五次修改完成。田燚把笔记本电脑合上，看向赵磊。

“是为了……很多东西。你以后会知道的。”


End file.
